The London Devil
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: Sherlock has a new case that involves the killings of teenagers. The killer leaves a bite in his victims that leaves a bloody hole in the victim after burning a demonic mark on their foreheads. Cheshire sees her classmates drop one by one and she doesn't want to be next. On the night she is home, Cheshire disappears to go on a hunt (Summary sucks I know. R&R please)
1. Chapter 1: Wrong side of Heaven

**Hey, readers! Sorry that I've been MIA, but I've been having horrible writer's block and just been stressed. Family issues and what not. So, Cheshire is home from school because she got in a fight with some girls more than once and the headmaster kicked her out by this time. This is a second version of Youngest. I decided the last one was too boring after reviewing it myself and seeing that some of the** **readers have been skipping chapters *sad face*.** **Please, guys, you need to review and** **give me your best constructive criticism** **.**

"I can't believe you got kicked out of school." Mycroft sighed as he pushed Cheshire in the car. "Not my fault. One of the girls asked me to investigate her boyfriend and I found out in a day he was shamelessly cheating on her." Cheshire said as she crossed her arms and her legs in her seat. Sherlock put her trunk in the boot of the car and shut it. John started the car and began to pull out. "She said I was lying and started beating on me. She forgot who's the former captain of the girl's rugby team here." Cheshire huffed as Sherlock pushed her in the middle as Mycroft sat on the other side. "You play rugby? Since when?" Sherlock asked as he looked at his baby sister. Sherlock saw some bruises from the fight and some older cuts. Her arms had a little more muscle to them from what he could tell from the last time he saw her. "Since school started. Coach could tell I didn't exercise much, but I showed off my knowledge of the sport and I beat all the girls. I worked out until it was time for tryouts." Cheshire looked at her nails and started to look at her phone. Mycroft sighed and looked out the window of the car. "You're lucky they will let you back next year." John pulled out and drove onto the main road back to London. "Coach will be happy for that." Cheshire yawned and put her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner. "Who was the boyfriend cheating on?" asked John. Cheshire looked up a little and sighed. "The girl's cousin, another boy, and a teacher." Cheshire got comfy for the long ride back home and tried to take a nap. "He hit on me, but I wasn't interested. Don't trust the disloyal." Cheshire tiredly said as she dozed off. "Cheshire, we are going to have a talk about this over dinner." Mycroft sighed as he shook her awake. Cheshire grumbled something under her breath and jabbed him with her elbow. "Did you charge her money?" asked Sherlock. "Sherlock!" John and Mycroft shouted at him. John gave him a look in the mirror that read "Not the right time". Cheshire eventually fell asleep a mile from the flat a couple hours later. Mycroft woke her up and dragged her inside while Sherlock and John got her things.

"I was defending myself, Myc. What do you expect me to do when I'm in a fight?" Cheshire snapped as she went to her room and shut the door behind her. Sherlock set the bag down and watched as John brought up her trunk. "She is right." Sherlock shrugged and walked over to her room to drag her out. "Sometimes you need to back down and roll with the punches." Mycroft said as she was sat on the couch by Sherlock. "Sometimes you need to be an oak and stand your ground." Cheshire quipped and got up to make herself some tea. Sherlock agreed with a silent nod and finally helped John up the steps. "Why didn't you tell us you joined a rugby team?" John asked with a huff to catch his breath. "Because I wanted to surprise you when I invite you to a game." Cheshire said as she let the kettle boil on a clean part of the stove. "Cheshire, you're grounded." Sherlock said as he pushed Mycroft out of his flat. Mycroft tried to get back in, but Sherlock shut the door and dead bolted it. "Seriously?" Cheshire whined as slumped her shoulders. "Not really. Just wanted to make sure Mycroft thought you were." John mouthed quietly. They waited until Mycroft went away.

"I have a case and need a second opinion on. Are you coming?" Sherlock asked with his coy look and saw Cheshire's wide characteristic grin. John smiled too knowing they would have an adventure. They gathered coats after tea and went to the scene. Greg was there waiting there and saw them coming up the street. "Poor girl was coming from a party." Greg said as he showed them the body of a young teenager. Cheshire got the chills when she saw the body. "Marian. She went to school with me." Cheshire knelt over the body and looked her over. "She was expelled last week for coming back after curfew drunk for the fifth time." Cheshire explained and put some latex gloves on. Sherlock and Greg shared a look and examined the scene. John looked over the body with Cheshire. "Strangulation. She picked up a good fight for her life." John commented as he saw bruises and markings over the body. Cheshire nodded silently and noticed her brown hair and saw some marking on the neck. "There's a burn on the forehead." Cheshire moved the body over on her back and saw the symbol. It looked like a cat with a wide grin. No, more like a demonic animal with a fanged grin. "There's a nasty bite on her neck." John pointed out seeing an open bite mark on her neck. Cheshire got anxious and started to walk out. "Lisa?" Sherlock heard John call her and saw his sister rush out. "Somethings not right." Sherlock went to see his sister puking in an alley a building away from the crime scene. "Cheshire?" Sherlock saw she was shaking. "Cheshire, you can handle a dead body. Why can't you handle this one?" Sherlock asked as he walked to her. Cheshire kept coughing and hacking where she was. "Seeing that marking and the bite mark made me sick. I'm fine." Cheshire wiped her chin with the back of her sleeve. Sherlock sighed and brought her back to the scene. "Sherlock, the pinky on the left is missing." Cheshire looked at the hand. "Marian was left handed. The pinky promise comes to mind. In ancient times, if you went back on a pinky promise, you had your pinky chopped off. That being said, Marian either had a promise or this killer is targeting girls like her to let lose anger over a broken promise. The bite mark baffles me though." Cheshire informed as she looked over her. Cheshire grew pale again and swore she saw the demonic mark wink at her.

"What about the marking?" John asked as he stood up. Cheshire sighed and gave a shrug. "I've seen it somewhere. It looks like a wolf or a fox." Greg said as he looked at it from where he stood. "A Cheshire cat?" John shut his mouth when he remembered Cheshire was kneeling next to Sherlock. "I don't know." Sherlock muttered. It was barely heard and they left for the forensics team to work. Cheshire grew noticeably sick. Sherlock stopped and looked her over. "Lisa, what's wrong?" John saw what Sherlock saw. "I'm fine." Cheshire shook her head and walked off. "Anxiety attack. She knows something." Sherlock stated as they walked a few feet behind her. John nodded as they saw her run back to the same alley and throw up again. "Definitely an anxiety attack." John sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Prime Suspect

Sherlock watched to make sure Cheshire was still acting like herself after they got home from the crime scene. Though the sleuth knew he shouldn't be suspecting his own little sister, it was just facts that made her suspicious to him. She knew the first couple victims and how they acted at school, had an anxiety attack at the crime scene, and she was just overall scared of something. When they got home to 221B, Cheshire retired to her room for the remainder of the night. Sherlock, as usual, stayed put in his chair and thought. After about three hours into his Mind Palace, Sherlock felt something hit his head enough to make a loud _thunk_!

Cheshire took off her cotton clothes and shrugged her blue backpack on. "Sorry, Sherlock." Cheshire left quickly knowing John would return to check on them. Leaving Sherlock as he was, Cheshire took his scarf and her coat after putting her shoes on. The youngest ran out to a waiting car and climbed in. "Let's go." The boy in the passenger seat ordered. The driver took off casually to not draw any attention to them. "Andy, how is business?" Cheshire asked. The boy in the passenger seat took his hood off and grinned. "Booming, Kitty. Now, about our deal?" Andy Moriarty tilted his head and popped his knuckles. Cheshire took out some papers and took out a flash drive. "You asked for all the answers to the tests for when you return to school. Knowing how smart you are, you are just going to auction this off. This is more in a study guide formatting so teachers wouldn't be able to catch the buyer." Cheshire said as she handed it to him. Andy almost had it when she snapped it back. "Do you have what I want?" Cheshire asked with a sharp, cold look in her dark icy eyes. "Kitten, of course I do. We trade on three like usual?" Andy pulled out his own flash drive and held it up for her to examine. They snatched each other's information and examined them to make sure the other wasn't lying. "How's Jim?" Cheshire asked sticking the little drive in her pocket. "The usual 'Let's play a game, Sherlly'. Might I ask how your brothers are?" Andy flicked his eyes at her in the rear view mirror. Cheshire sighed and looked out the window. "I know Sherlock suspects I'm the London Devil."

John came to the flat to see Sherlock groaning on the floor next to a frying pan. "Sherlock, what happened?!" John knelt by his side and helped him into his seat. "Frying pan?" Sherlock questioned and blinked slowly before his mind was back in the right gear. "Sherlock, just stay right there. I'll be right back." John said as he went to the kitchen. He ignored the feet in the freezer and pulled out an innocent looking ice pack. Gently he laid it on Sherlock's swelling bruise. Sherlock didn't even fight it which worried him about a concussion or something else. "Is Cheshire here?" Sherlock asked once John sat down. John patiently went to Cheshire's room and saw nothing that indicated she was kidnapped.. Again. "No. She's gone." John said a little more than surprised. Sherlock got up and felt a little dizzy. He wisely sat back down and thought. "John, call Mycroft. Tell him that Cheshire ran off." Sherlock closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning. John sighed as he gave Mycroft a ring.

"This is where you'll be staying. I'm next door." Andy was showing her around his own building. He was a landlord in a sense to kids in London who need a home away from home. They did work for him and he gives them a flat that was warm, clean, and furnished. Cheshire was currently working for everyone in London for the capturing of the London Devil. "This is larger than the other flats." She said more to herself than to Andy. The Moriarty stood next to her with an admiring grin. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to knock." Andy said before he started to walk out. He shut the door behind him and left Cheshire to explore her new given area. It was fully furnished with expensive things and a full kitchen. It was modern, expensive, and surprisingly just Cheshire's style. Cold colors with flattering cold colored furniture. Dark woods and some pictures here and there. The main bedroom had a large king-sized bed with soft blankets and pillows. Everything either comfortably contrasted each other or excellently blended in together. The temperature was set to the coldness that most don't like to live in unless they were i the north. There was a computer room as well that would most definitely suit to Cheshire's line of work for Andy. She was a hacker by trade and knew how to work with the technology. Her clothes that stocked the drawers consisted of her favorite band's t-shirts, comfortable skinny jeans, and other things she would need. "Everyone just loves to spoil me." Cheshire mused to herself as she started to work.

Sherlock and Mycroft had to find Cheshire. Mrs. Hudson said Cheshire went into a dark car when she got out of the building. Well, that was at least an hour ago. John was talking to Greg about where this mysterious car was and Mrs. Hudson said something about it having like fire and chains faintly painted on the sides. "The Killjoys have Chess?" Greg said more confused than everyone. They all looked at him with questioning gazes as Sherlock looked for his scarf. "Killjoys were a fan group for an old band that broke up a few years ago. Someone took the name and made a gang. We suspect the leader is named Moriarty, but we know it isn't Jim because of how inactive he has been lately." Greg explained as he pulled out a photo from his pocket, "I was on my way to ask Cheshire if she knew who is leading them. She's been texting an American number." Mycroft, John, and Mrs. Hudson looked at Lestrade and Sherlock accusingly. "She's a suspect in the London Devil case." Lestrade grimly informed. Sherlock didn't look at Mycroft as John recalled the other day on how Cheshire was acting. To him, after thinking it over, he had to agree with the decision.


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil was once an Angel

A note was left on Sherlock's chair when he came back in his flat with the others following him.

 _"Dear Mr. Holmes or Government,_

 _My name is Moriarty. I'm the ringleader of the Killjoys. Leo (as I am called in my line of work and the name you'll address me by) is a street name in a sense. I don't know how I got it. Any who, Cheshire is helping me catch the responsible party for whoever is killing my members. I'm with her the whole time, so she doesn't get hurt. Wish to meet me and learn more on the job I hired your precious sister for? Go to your brother's home."_

The note finished off with a lion at the bottom. Sherlock grumbled something under his breath and gave Greg the note. "So, Leo Moriarty left a note?" Greg put it in his pocket and saw Sherlock march off with a scowl. "Sherlock, where are you going?" John called at the top of the steps. "Someone is waiting at Mycroft's flat." Sherlock said calmly as he walked out. "Again?!" Mycroft bound after his brother as fast as he could. The two silently walked to Mycroft's home and saw a young man sitting at the island in the kitchen. "Hello, gentlemen. I am Leo." Andy held his hand out in a business like manner. The two men didn't react to him and just glared. "Chilly in here, hm?" Andy smirked. He hopped of the tall chair he had made himself comfortable in and brushed the sandwich crumbs off his suit. Mycroft walked into his kitchen for something to drink. "Cheshire volunteered to assist me in finding Devil. We both know who it is, but we request you back off the case." Andy said with a cool expression and an equally cold glare. "Why should we take your word?" Mycroft asked in the same tone as he began to make tea at his stove. "Because we predicted the next victim. Jermima Petigrue is the next victim." Andy said as he began to leave. "The young baroness?" Mycroft asked as he stepped from his kettle. Andy turned his head with a knowing grin. Sherlock knew that grin well and knew Moriarty wasn't an uncommon name. "She went to school with Chess and I. Smart and very nice girl. Hung around us and we like her." Andy said as he turned his head back and left.

Since entering and finishing the exploration of her flat, Cheshire had been working all day in her computer room for information regarding the London Devil, trying to see patterns and just exactly which type of victims he hunts. Andy let himself in with "Honey, I'm home!" Cheshire ignored him and kept working. Her eye sight was getting a little fuzzy, yet she continued to work. Andy walked in the dark room and took a wheeled chair over to her. "Chess?" Andy waved his hand in front of her without a response. He pushed himself to the wall and turned the lights on. Cheshire hissed at him and held her watering, stinging eyes. "Hungry?" Cheshire looked at him and went back to work. Andy came back with some chips and a soda. "Anything?" Andy was bored and he liked to annoy his favorite introvert. "Jermime is doing as we asked. Get her room ready. I gave her the address for here." Cheshire yawned and rubbed her eyes. Andy saw she was squinting more than usual as she worked. He let it go and let her work. "Hendrix, get things ready for the coming Baroness."

Sherlock looked over the autopsy. "Whoever beat them was a monster of a man. He branded her before beating her and cutting her." Molly told John. Sherlock saw the necklaces that the killer stuck in the slit throats of his victims. "Clergy member." Sherlock said before setting the file down and walking out. "Clergy. Makes sense with the crucifixes. The brands, now that I think about it, sort of look like sloppy cut with a hot blade. He was cutting a Hell hound in them!" Molly said awfully excited. Sherlock went back to look at the cut on the forehead of the victim. "Agreed. John, let's go to church." Sherlock walked off and dragged John with him.

Andy pulled Cheshire away from the computer when he slipped a sedative in her tea. She was fighting the sleep, but exhaustion took over and she slumped in her chair out cold. Jermima came in and set her backpack down. "Did you drug her again?" The blonde criticized as she walked over to him. "I think she needs glasses." Andy sighed once he finally pulled her on the couch. Jermima took a blanket off a recliner and laid it over Cheshire. "Wait, shouldn't she still be in school?" Jermima looked at the gang lord as if he had fault. "She got in another fight while you were in Austria." Andy stretched his arms over his head and sighed. "What is she working on that made you drug her?" Jermima asked a little frustrated. Andy made a pout face and tried to get out of it, but the taller blonde was not having it. "Her and I are catching the London Devil. He's after you next."

Sherlock and John finally got to the priest of the Church of England after his sermon. "A rogue clergyman? One comes to mind." said Father Samuel. Sherlock and John walked by his side around the courtyard of the church. "Brother Marcus came here a troubled man from the States. Something about demons." Father Samuel sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "I tried to tell him to get help, but he refused. Mother Hillary managed him to a doctor. I would speak with the doctor before Brother Marcus." Father Samuel gave them a card and left to a woman who looked quite distressed. Sherlock and John went to the clinic where Brother Marcus gets treatment for his diagnosed schizophrenia. It was a bit of a drive, but they managed to evade rush hour and got to the clinic. "You wish to know about Brother Marcus' mental stability." The doctor hummed, "He is very sick, that's what I can tell you. He told me he had killed a demon from a young man in America. Never went to detail about it, but it was just as unnerving as it sounds. All too similar it is to the London Devil case you're working on." John was taking notes as the doctor went on about Brother Marcus in vague detail. Sherlock was looking at the doctor and read more about Marcus compared to what the he heard.

In the slums of London, a clergy man in a priest's clothing walked around giving the donated money to the homeless and poverty ridden. A young man walked up to him and gave him some of his pay money. "There's an old man down the street. He wouldn't take my money, so if you could tell him God gave him this." Richard said as he began to walk away towards home. Brother Marcus shook his head to shake the whispers away. " _He is good. He has the angel Ariel guiding him. Good soul._ " The voices told him. Then a young girl came up to him with a shy smile. She put whatever money she had in her pocket to his small little basket. " _She is good. Ariel guides her. Good soul._ " The voices whispered. Brother Marcus kept walking and doing his daily rounds of giving money to the poor like Father Samuel told him to do. Everyone knew Brother Marcus and him being such a good man, he was left alone unless someone wanted to donate to the church. A boy walked past him and shoved his shoulder into him. " _Demon! The Devil walks by!_ " Brother Marcus put his bowl down and quickly, calmly walked up to the boy. "What is your name, son?" Brother Marcus asked as he put a hand on his shoulder and walking beside him. "Charlie. Pardon me, but it's been a bad day today." Charlie said before he grinned with bloody teeth.


	4. Chapter 4: Schrodinger's Cat

Sherlock and John went to the latest crime scene. Brother Marcus was the unfortunate victim. Killed like the other ones, but this time drugged. "This is gruesome." Andy stated as he leaned on a wall of the alley. Brother Marcus was on his back with glazed open eyes. A large piece was on his neck was missing as his forehead had a marking on his head similar to the other victims. "Why are you here?" Sherlock asked as he analyzed the area. "Cheshire asked for me to show her pictures. Guess Devil had a bad day." Andy said as he put on some glasses and started to look around. " _Get them out of the picture._ " Cheshire said in an ear piece she gave him. "Mind moving? I'm trying to look at everything and see every detail." Andy said pushing John out of the way. Sherlock didn't move and Andy had a hard time pushing him away. " _Stubborn ass. Just keep him there and go. Forensics are on their way in and Lestrade can't keep the press for long._ " Cheshire sighed in his ear. Andy turned the glasses off and snuck away. "Odd boy, isn't he?" John said as Sherlock walked off. "He's related to James somehow." Sherlock mumbled.

After a day of running errands for the girls in promise that they'll either work or stay hidden, Andy came in with some pizza to see the girls working on each other's nails. "Really?" Andy set the pizza in the kitchen and walked over to them. Cheshire's nails were painted black as Jermima painted her own a dark red. "Did you already finish working for the day?" Andy asked as he saw Cheshire reading a magazine. "Yes. I believe I found something rather troubling in the case." Cheshire said coolly and flipped a page. "We can talk it over during dinner. I made reservations at Harrison's place. He's throwing a little dinner party and he invited the three of us." Jermima said as she finished her final coat. "You did get us formal wear, yes?" Cheshire asked. Andy sighed and threw his head on the back of the couch. "You know I prefer the chaotic parties, not the formal ones." Andy groaned. Jermima and Cheshire smirked at each other like they were twins. "We mean formal as in your formal. We need party clothes, of course." Jermima said with a smile. Andy grew a happy look and jumped up. "Cheshire, since you're the innocent one here, let's get you ready." Jermima dragged Cheshire to her feet. "Ready for what?" Andy and Jermima started pushing her to her room. "You'll see." Andy said in her ear.

Sherlock thought alone in his flat. He was used to this quiet, but the repeating thought of his sister being the killer threatened him. "I know something is wrong, Mycroft. You'll need to talk with Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson had called Mycroft after about a day. John was helping Mary with the baby and wasn't able to continue in the case. "Sherlock?" Mycroft came over. Sherlock glanced at him and shifted the sheet he wore on his bare skin. "Is this about Cheshire being a suspect in this?" Mycroft asked as he sat on the couch. Sherlock didn't answer. "Sherlock, take it from a logical point of view. Cheshire was anxious at the first scene you and her went to. She ran away that night. Lisa was anxious and you told me that you think she knows something." Mycroft shut up when Sherlock shot a cold look. "She only acts like that when she is keeping a secret from us and only us." Sherlock growled. Mycroft turned and started thinking back on the times that Cheshire would act like the ways she was before she ran off. Sherlock thought in the silence and glared out the window.

"What if she is the killer?" Sherlock accidentally said out loud. Mycroft turned and had a flashback to when they were younger. Cheshire was a sickly infant with the flu and Sherlock was alone babysitting her. Mycroft was there to give him a hand while their parents were out of town. " _What if she doesn't make it?_ " Mycroft sighed and pulled the reluctant younger under his arm. "I doubt she is, but the evidence is against her."

Cheshire wanted desperately to rub her eyes. Andy was a complete party animal and was just mingling with everyone and getting drunk. Jermima was neck deep in gossip. Cheshire, however, was doing exactly what the both of her friends are doing. She was playing beer pong and talking to everyone. "Chug! Chug!" The boys around her chanted as she was in a competition of who can drink the fastest. Jermima cheered on and the girls around her started betting on Cheshire. "Parents!" Someone shouted and everyone either started to help clean, hide, or get out the back. "Come on, Kitten. We've been partying all night and we have work this morning." Andy slurred. Jermima was the sober one and she got them out of the house in one piece. "But, there's booze and I was winning." Cheshire loudly slurred and stumbled as she giggled like a fool. "We know, Kitty, but there's more party in my flat." Andy giggled. Jermima took a photo and pulled the two along. Cheshire tripped and she started to snore. "Aw, isn't she adorable?" Jermima cooed. Andy pulled her up and Jermima helped put her on his back. "I am not actually that tipsy. Irish, remember?" Andy winked as they walked. "God idea on playing wasted. Don't want her to be embarrassed alone." Jermima yawned. Cheshire was drooling on Andy's shoulder as they climbed the stairs to the penthouse floor. "Did we get on any information on Charlie?" asked Andy. Jermima nodded as they cleaned Cheshire's face of her makeup in her bathroom. "Of course. A mess of Baronesses and other titled girls _means_ gossip." Jermima said as she started to dress Cheshire for bed. Andy was waiting out of the bathroom to help Cheshire to bed.

"Well, who's next on his list besides you?" Andy asked. Jermima slid Cheshire in her pajama pants. "Uh, someone, I think Lilly, said Charlie was after the people who are chasing him. So, either he means Cheshire's brothers and their friends or the cops." Jermima knocked on the door and let the boy in. Andy pulled Cheshire under his arm and got her to her feet. "I go sleep now." Cheshire rambled drunkenly and flopped on her bed. "Yep. She's gonna feel that in the morning." Andy sighed as he set a cup with pain killers on the night stand. Jermima put a bin on either side to make sure she didn't make too much of a mess.

Sherlock and Mycroft took a walk at night to just cool off. They had a few arguments about his habits of not eating nor sleeping during a case and he stubbornly ate the eggs Mycroft made him. "If Cheshire is the killer, we can prove her innocence." Mycroft said as they went around the park. "She made me watch this Japanese show. They locked one of the characters up because he was the prime suspect in serial killings. Yet the killings didn't stop." Sherlock said a little randomly. Mycroft caught on and looked at the moon up high. "You are suggesting we put Cheshire in a cage and wait for results? Somewhat Schrodinger's cat." Mycroft said as they went on their way. "Either she is the killer or she is not the killer. Much like questioning whether or not the cat is dead or not." Sherlock clarified.


	5. Chapter 5: Who is the Devil?

Cheshire was groggy, grumpy, and not in the mood for games. Jermima made her some toast after they decided to meet in her flat. Cheshire didn't bother to change out of her pajamas when she walked to the other side of the hall and came in. Andy was drinking his coffee black as Jermima sipped her tea. "Where's the food?" Cheshire snapped as she took Andy's plate of eggs and bacon. Andy waved his hand in front of her face and sighed when she just blinked. "Andy, I do need glasses. Everything is fuzzy, but I can still see things." Cheshire grumbled as she ate his food. Jermima took off her reading glasses and put them on her head. "Better?" Cheshire made a face and shrugged. Jermima and Andy started to just wave their hands in her face. "It's a little better if you're asking that. What's on the agenda today?" Cheshire sniffed and looked up at them. "Jermima is bait. We're going to the park and we will trap Charlie before he attacks anyone again." Andy said as Cheshire took his coffee. They watched as she drank to hot, black drink down and belch loudly. "You don't like coffee?" Jermima more or less questioned. Cheshire wiped her face with her sleeve and glared at them, looking a little more threatening with Jermima's glasses on. "You two got me drunk and I'm still hungover. You. Both. Owe. Me."

Mycroft started to help with the case with his top investigators and Lestrade. Sherlock was looking back on when he last saw Cheshire and how she behaved. "Mycroft, didn't you get her an optometrist appointment? It was supposed to be today with a private practice." Anthea asked as she sorted his papers for him. She had found a sticky note on his computer and handed it to him. "Right. Can you cancel for me?" Mycroft asked. He had been up all night looking for Cheshire. So far it was a drunk kid walking with a couple others. She fit Cheshire's description. Mycroft couldn't handle the fact that Cheshire might have gotten a little wild in a few days. Anthea walked outside to make her call. "Cheshire, go to your optometrist appointment. Mycroft joined the search for you. You asked me to keep you up to date with this, well you're welcome."

" _Thank you, Anthea. I literally see what Sherlock and Mycroft were telling Mummy when I was home for holiday break."_

Sherlock and John were chasing a running witness. Lestrade was driving up when he saw them. He decided to lend a hand and pulled his car suddenly in the suspect's path and the boy evidentially ran into the car. "Well now what?" John huffed. Sherlock pulled the boy up and opened Lestrade's car, throwing him inside. "Call me when he wakes up." Sherlock started walking back to the crime scene. "What's with him?" Greg asked as he got out of his car. John shrugged with a sigh. "You never know with him." John said as he started to go after Sherlock. "You're not wrong there." Lestrade sighed as he climbed back in his car to go to the scene.

Cheshire went to her appointment as Jermima and Andy worked on the plan. From what they knew, London Devil only worked at night. "You're back quickly." Andy said as he looked over the plan. Jermima saw Cheshire was carrying a small bag. "Go on, wear them. You'll need them." Jermima said as she caught Cheshire from going to the hallway. Reluctantly she took her glasses out from a case in the bag and put them on, her eyes widening and throwing her head back. "Finally, you look smart and not another pretty face!" Andy gleamed. Cheshire grumbled something unheard as she adjusted her blue grey framed glasses. "Not bad. They go with your look and your face." Jermima said as she shifted them. Cheshire sighed and went to sit on the chair near Andy. "What's the plan?" Cheshire sighed as she looked at the papers all over the coffee table. "I dress a little off than my usual. I wait at the park Charlie has been seen going through nights of the murders. Every one of his victims were dressed for parties, so I'll play the part." Jermima adjusted her blonde hair behind her ear. Cheshire sighed and thought it over. "What if this goes south?" Cheshire asked once she thought about all the possibilities. Andy and Jermima looked at each other. "That's where your big brother comes in. He found us while you were out."

Mycroft stepped out of the hallway and saw Cheshire. "Thank you for making your appointment." Mycroft said as he noticed her glasses. "I used your card." Cheshire said as she took off her glasses. Andy shoved them back on her face. "See better?" Mycroft asked as he sat on a stool at the island of the kitchen. "Yes." Cheshire sighed and looked at the plans again. "Does Sherlock know I'm here?" Cheshire looked at him and tilted her head a little. "I haven't informed him yet. Now, about where I come in." They began working and revising the plan.

Jermima stood in the park under a street lamp. Andy was in a tree helping Seb with surveillance as Mycroft was a bystander on a bench reading. It was late in the evening and the sun was setting. Oddly the park was quiet. " _He's coming._ " Cheshire said from her post in the computer room of her flat. Someone walked up behind her as she looked over the monitors. "Okay, there he is." Andy pointed Seb to the taller, older boy. Andy had gotten Seb to come when he mentioned London Devil and catching him. "Hey, Charlie." Jermima cheerfully said. Charlie grinned and looked at her in a scary manner. A knife came from his back and then Lestrade and John tackled him. "Charles Dover, you are under arrest." Andy had tipped John off and sent all their information on Charlie to Lestrade. Jermima just played the close call victim according to plan. "How? What?!" Charlie roared and thrashed around. "Cheshire, we got him." Jermima said over her ear piece. Static. "Andy, come on." Jermima said calmly as Andy climbed down the tree.

Sherlock heard it from John that they caught the London Devil. That actually Mycroft and some kids caught the boy. Yet, Cheshire's whereabouts were still unknown. " _Hey, Sherlock. Look, have you seen my nephew?_ " Jim had found his number somehow and he was about to hang up when Jim said " _Andy, or Leo as you know him, went to school with Cheshire this year. They were friends and helped get Charlie Dover. I know you've lost contact with your sister and they might as well be connected._ " Sherlock then hung up and started thinking. If Mycroft had found Andy and knew where they were, then why help hide them? He got dressed from his sheet and left. A note was on his door. On the letter was a wax seal with an eagle on it.

" _Dear Sherlock Holmes,_

 _Ready for a game? Go to these coordinates. Take a lift to the top floor. Go into the room with the lights on. There's a cat with grey glasses with stormy ice blue eyes and a coy lion who likes to tend to his pride of friends. Well, there's a rat among them and it seems the cunning cats were too busy on the prowl of a hunt together. Better hurry, Great Detective. They say cats have nine lives. Does Cheshire really have nine lives?_

 _Luci the London Devil"_

Sherlock stuck the note in his pocket and went to the slums. Seeing the building instructed, Sherlock went in only armed with a brick he decided to pick up. He wasn't sure why it was sticky and decided best to ignore it as he put it in his pocket and took the lift up to the top. Graffiti and carvings littered the box. Sherlock saw someone carved names for each floor. "Lab: Floor One. Farms: Floor Two and Three. Armory: Floor Four through six. Warning: No lighters or anything flammable allowed on any floor above one and under floor eight." Sherlock was a little nervous that there were farms for marijuana and laboratories for drugs. He was clean, but relapses happen and he knew he couldn't afford it of it were to happen. At the top floor, he saw a door with a bronze plate with Cheshire's name engraved and some nickname she picked up at school. She said people had started calling her 'Kitten' and variations of it for some reason beyond her in the beginning of the school year. "Lisa?" Sherlock called her first name. He opened the door finding it unlocked and the lights on.

Inside was smoky, but there was an odd smell. It wasn't really anything he knew of. Sherlock sniffed again. Wait, he did know that smell. Burning hair. Sherlock crept around preparing for the worse and saw a stove was on. On the hot burner was a small pile of hair. Sherlock turned it off seeing that parts of the hair was lighting on fire. "Lisa!" Sherlock called louder. There was a groan in response and Sherlock found a closet. He opened it up and saw Andy beaten to a pulp inside. "Kit's in the computer room down the hall I think." Andy groaned as he sat himself up. Sherlock untied his legs and saw a dimly lit room. He got up from where he knelt and slowly went down. There were signs of a serious fight. Computers monitors and screens were all over the place in pieces. Blood was spilt in small spaces here and there. "Lisa!" Sherlock shouted hoping for any response. Nothing. Andy limped in still half tied and looked around. "That bloody bitch. I'll hunt her down like the witch she is." Andy growled as he saw another note. Sherlock snatched it away and read it over.

" _You see the hair on the stove burner wasn't Andy's. Well, it isn't mine either. There's a pretty blonde with Cheshire. Baroness Jermima Pettigrew. Lovely girls. Lovely girls for me to play with. I like them with short hair so I cut it. This whole thing started on the first victim. I flooded the bathroom with the golden locks of Jermima. Such beauty and fight in this bitch. I put Cheshire's hair in the burner. I figured the smell would draw you in or the strands would catch fire. That would've gotten your attention if you didn't decide to come here. Scared the living shit out of them when they saw Cheshire fighting me. The boy put up a good fight for a few moments. Only took one hit to his face for him to fall. Jermima put up a struggle too, but not as feisty as Cheshire's. Oh, your sister used nails and teeth. Find me, Sherlock Holmes. Our game has just started. Which pawn will go first on our board, White knight? John? Lestrade? We know you are the king as well as your brother being one of the rooks or a knight. Definitely a knight. Me? I'm the king and my partner has just been caught. You may say "Check", but who has your precious knight?_

 _Luci the London Devil"_

Andy read it over Sherlock's shoulder. "Kidnapped again. We need to keep a gun on her." Andy sighed and started to untie himself. Sherlock let his fist hit the wall and made a hole. "You're lucky I have a good business. I can get all eyes and ears on the man who took them." Andy started looking for his phone. "He took my phone!" Andy roared when he was searching in the closet. Sherlock didn't hear as he was racing down the stairs and looking around for anything to clue in one where they went. He saw a rundown inn across the way and went inside. "I need to see your camera footage." Sherlock shot off. With him known well by face due to him being in the media and John's blog, the inn keeper didn't waste any time and knew what he was talking about. "Those two girls that man caught. I would've stopped him, but my leg's broke." The man said as he crutched to see the footage himself on the little t.v. Sherlock could quickly tell which way they went and ran out. Sherlock could faintly tell the license plate and the model car. He didn't call John. He didn't call Mycroft. He didn't call anyone. No, this one got a little more personal than the last time Cheshire was taken. If you see it this way, Sherlock was furious and he would have no mercy. Cheshire and him held secrets from their older brother Mycroft. Secrets that were dark and personal. See, sociopaths aren't born like psychopaths. No, it takes a lot to _make_ a sociopath. Only Sherlock and Cheshire knew what happened to them growing up. Sherlock told his stories to her and she told her stories to him. Well, Sherlock was furious with a lot of things. Cheshire running off when a serial killer was on the loose _again_ , being friends with Jim's nephew Andy who is a gang lord, hiding from him and only telling Mycroft where she was, and doing whatever for the gang lord. Sherlock saw some papers had black mail all over it for Parliament members and other powerful members of society.

Sherlock turned the corner and looked around with dangerously angry eyes. He was more wrathful that his baby sister was taken away again and he had no control over it. He was not going to hold back anything. He would end this like he did Charles Magnussen. You know what they say; Demons run when a good man goes to war.


	6. Chapter 6: Not my forgotten pain

Cheshire woke up in a dark room. "Not again. What is it with me and getting kidnapped?" She stood up and stumbled a bit. Dazed and disoriented, Cheshire saw a few things were fuzzy and she mentally cursed herself for losing her brand new glasses that she needs at the moment. "Jermima!" Cheshire shouted for a response. Well, she was alone. Cheshire felt for a light switch to at least take a little look around. The low light made it even harder for Cheshire to see even without her glasses. "Chess!" Cheshire heard someone shout and she keeps listening for the voice. "Who's there?" She shouts and follows more voices to a door. "Jermima, what's wrong?" Cheshire sees Jermima at the other side of the hallway with her hair short. "Oh nothing." She walks away and takes off a wig to show dark hair much similar to Cheshire's. "Where are we?!" Someone shouted. "Let me go!" Another cried. Cheshire flinched and closed her eyes tight as bright florescent lights were turned on. "No! Not me!" Men were taking out a boy around the age of fifteen. Cheshire heard him scream out as they cut into him with a hot knife. " _They're being careful this time._ " Cheshire silently noted.

Jim Moriarty was having a grand time watching the soccer game in his office until his nephew came over looking more than beaten up. "Jim, she has Cheshire." Andy was half drunk and shaking from the cold rain that had come in. "Please tell me you didn't fall for your only friend, Sherlock's sister, and my former kidnapping victim." Jim sighed as he sat on his chair and rubbed his eyes. Ireland was getting creamed by France at the moment and all his betting money was in his home land. "No, we're just friends." Andy felt his cheeks get a little warmer than usual. Seb came in with some popcorn and beer when he saw Andy's physical appearance. "I'll get the first aid kit." Seb put his snacks down as he left to get his medical kit. "Jermima's missing too. I know she has a hand in this. When Lestrade came in, he said that Charlie confessed he was actually working for someone." Andy was sat down in a cliental chair as Seb came in to work on the bruises and cuts. "I never liked her. She was too pretty to be nice to you and Cheshire. Girls like her are the mean ones." Jim scrunched his nose in distaste for the baroness. Andy rolled his eyes and ignored the sting of Neosporin spray on his cut cheek. "Is that why you consider Cheshire my only friend when you're her brother's enemy?" Andy retorted as his arm was wrapped up. Jim shrugged and cursed when he saw that France scored another goal. "Just because I'm his enemy doesn't mean you can't have a friend with his sister. She's lonely and you're lonely. Just don't go any further than friendship." Jim warned as he took the beer that Seb was about to drink.

Sherlock lost track of where he was as he was looking for Cheshire. " _Sherlock, why the bloody hell are you in Brighton?!_ " Mycroft had called him on his cell phone. "Did you not get my text?" Sherlock replies as he takes in his surroundings. " _I doubt they would take her to Brighton! Why would they take her to Brighton!?_ " Mycroft shouts in his ear. Sherlock sighs and wonder's himself. Had he been so deep in thought that he just made his way to this area by the English Channel? Sherlock noticed he was the water side and decided to think alongside the wharf. He saw a bench on a pier and sat down after hanging up on his brother. "Oi, look, Mark! What is that?" Someone set his fishing pole aside and pointed to something floating in the water. Sherlock got up and went to look out of curiousity and peered over to the water. "Call the cops! It's a fucking body, Jason!" Mark shouted as he went pale. Sherlock saw a mark on the forehead and felt his phone vibrate. "Mycroft, London Devil is in Brighton. Send copies of Lestrade's files to the detective here and get here now."

Cheshire stepped back as Jermima came inside with a few large men. "So, Kitten, you found me out. Want to be killed now or just beaten half to death?" Jermima grins too dark for Cheshire. The brunette just stays by the window and looks outside. "If I could, I would choose neither." Cheshire sighs before she is beaten out of the blue. Jermima sadistically joins in and finishes it. "You dammed bitch. You and your dammed brothers are going to join me in Hell for trying to stop me." Jermima says in a shaky breath, "I'll probably keep you until your determined brothers come here. I'll catch them into my web and torture them while I kill you myself; slowly, agonizingly, and just so much so that your own family would want you to be put out of your misery like a sick dog." Her eyes were dark and excited with the pupils bursting out looking aroused. Cheshire knows some ribs are broken as well as her right arm. Her eye was swelling and her ankle throbbed painfully. Jermima gave one last kick into her head before leaving the unfortunate girl in a cold, now dark room.

Sherlock knew there was a current that carried the victim from where he was dumped. He followed where it possibly led to old, uninhabited buildings. "He's here." Sherlock swore he heard a whisper as he kept walking. "Get him!" Sherlock saw a small horde erupt from the buildings around him and dash towards him. Seeing crazed looks, Sherlock wisely ran at full speed from the drugged and drunk teens and young adults. "Sherlock, get in!" Mycroft and John made it in a car. John opened the door and Sherlock jumped in. Anthea roared off and the horde stopped. "Next time we're being stealthy." Jermima hissed as they all went back to hiding. "I think Cheshire's in there." Sherlock said as he finished thinking. "You think or you know?" Mycroft asked a little more cross than usual. "It's the best we got for now. Anthea, could you please turn around and go back into that neighborhood?" John asked to cool the situation down. Sherlock went back to thinking as he surveyed the buildings. "Stop here." Sherlock ordered seeing an unbarred building. This one was open and looked friendlier than the other ones that were dark and the windows and doors were blocked by wooden boards and iron rods. "Greg has the inspector of Brighton coming." John informed as they walked inside. Anthea handed Mycroft his gun and gave Sherlock one. John took out his own pistol as they snuck inside fearing the worst. "Help!" Someone cried out. It was a young voice, but not Cheshire's.

They ran upstairs and saw chambers made out of old flats. Kids of all ages ranges ten to twenty were either beaten or crying for freedom. "Cops are here. Let's get them out." John started opening the cages as the kids cheered. The police came in and called paramedics as they took out the victims. "Where is she?" Mycroft sounded worried like when he saw Sherlock nearly overdose as a teenager. "Cruella De Vil took her." One French boy said as an officer took off his coat and wrapped it around him. "Do you know where?" asked John. An Irish boy jogged up and handed Sherlock a scarf. "The girl that Cruella took left this like a calling card before she left." He was taken outside as the three men solemnly looked around them. Sherlock held his scarf and felt the blood on it. "Mum called her 'Kitten' when she was little. The people at her school overheard Mum talking to Cheshire on family night. The nickname stuck." Mycroft said when he saw "Kitten is mine" carved on a wooden door. Sherlock put his scarf on and walked out. John followed close behind knowing Sherlock was hurting on the inside. "I remember, Mycroft. I also remember how scared she looked when she was led into your jet. I see that look now thinking how scared she is in this situation." Sherlock said as he stopped down the hallway with his head turned over his shoulder.

Cheshire was thrown into a large room and the door slammed loudly after she was thought to be knocked out. She cried out of forgotten despair and sadness. Cheshire would cry when she was around Mycroft or Sherlock since her parents were basically out of the picture. She hated to feel weak; to feel so small and helpless. Even if she could fight her way out like a rugby match, she would've been killed or recaptured. "Mycroft, Sherlock, please take me back." She whimpered words she hasn't in years.

" _Mycroft, don't do this." Sherlock warned as Cheshire hung on his leg. Mycroft was trying to take her hand to take her into the plane. "I don't want to go! Sherlock, don't make him take me away!" Cheshire cried as she was pulled off. Sherlock pulled her back and clung to her. "Sherlock, she's smart and she can learn over in America. She'll be back in three years." Mycroft said as he pulled on Cheshire again. "Why can't I learn at home? I want to stay. What did I do?" Cheshire cried as Mycroft held her. She was too big to be carried, but the ten year old was skinny and light. "Cheshire, it's just we have enemies and they're after us. We don't want them after you." Mycroft said as he wiped under her eye with his thumb. Cheshire looked at Sherlock with scared blue eyes. "Plane's ready, Sir." A man said as he took Cheshire's bags. "Come on, Lisa. I'll take care of you." Professor Michaelis said as he smiled gently at her. "Mycroft, he's a heavy drinker and doesn't look too keen on children." Sherlock stated since it was so obviously written all over the professor. Cheshire could see it too and gave her look at Mycroft when he put her down. "Sherlock, he's top of his study and he's going to study an archeological dig in several areas in North America and South America. He'll teach Cheshire everything she needs to know." Mycroft said as stubborn as ever. Cheshire was ushered into the jet while she was whimpering. "Please take me back." Cheshire whispered hoping they would read her eyes and call the whole thing off._


	7. Chapter 7: No More

Cheshire was shivering in the cold. She didn't know how long she had been in this room. She didn't count the days since she went missing, since Jermima turned out to have fooled everyone that she was sweet, innocent baroness. No, she was an international serial killer with a web stretching out to the United States and Africa. Jermima came in to feed Cheshire and give her another beating. "You're getting boring, Lisa. Hey, what if I trade you for one of your brothers? Oh, or your parents?" Jermima asked as she set a bowl of what looked to be oatmeal. "Mum and Da don't care." Cheshire mumbled as she tried to stand. Jermima knocked her down and put a foot on her back to keep her down. "Oh, but Government does." Jermima purred into her ear. Cheshire shivered again and felt the need to cry. "But, I guess I grew a soft spot for you, Kitty." Jermima walked off her back and shut the door.

Mycroft and Sherlock were trying to figure out where Cheshire was hidden in. "We found her!" Greg rushed into the quiet interview room the brothers were thinking in. Sherlock looked amazed that the police were competent enough to find his sister as Mycroft ran out to get his sister home. Anthea got in the car and drove them to the hospital where Donovan had gotten Cheshire in for treatment. They found her on a light morphine drip on a recovery bed and in a couple casts. "What happened?" Mycroft asked when they took seats by her bed. A doctor walked in with Greg. "Beaten severely. Her arm has multiple fractures and her ankle has a fracture." The doctor began to explain injury after injury. When he was done, Cheshire began to wake up. She opened her heavy eyes and saw her brothers looking at her with broken expressions. "Can we have some privacy?" Mycroft asked to break the silence.

The doctor left pulling Lestrade with him. The door was shut and Cheshire began to cry. "What's wrong, Cheshire?" Mycroft asked as he sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm scared." Cheshire sobbed and felt Sherlock pile on. She knew that signs of affection like this was odd for both of her brothers to do. "Leave the needles be, Chess." Sherlock said when he felt her arm move to pull the needles out from under her cast. "Can we go home? I want to go home." Mycroft looked at Sherlock and they both knew she sounded small and childish. "As soon as the doctor says it's okay." Mycroft said as he felt Sherlock pull away. "She's in London and she wants you to find her in a sick game." Cheshire whimpered as Sherlock opened the door. "You are to stay out of this now. You're also staying with Mycroft until further notice." Sherlock said firmly as he walked out closing the door. Cheshire stayed buried in Mycroft and he didn't move.

Andy found Jermima on a walk. He went after her and threw her up against a wall when he followed her into an alley. "Where's Chess, Devil?" Andy growled as he pulled out a knife. "With her brothers." Jermima answered as a man came behind Andy and put a gun to his head. "You know my uncle will kill you if you kill me." Andy said with a bored look. He dropped the smaller blonde and glared at her. "The Napoleon of crime, of course. Well, looks like I'm his competition in this game of webs and yours in the game of gangs. Check! I hurt your queen. Now which pawn or piece would you set for the slaughter, Leo?" Jermima asked rhetorically as she walked away with a group of large men. Andy sighed and put his knife away. "Jack, what do our sales look like and is there a new gang?" Andy asked over his phone when it rang. " _Leo, you need to get back to home base. Your uncle was beaten and he's here watching the soccer games with the others._ "

Cheshire was sleeping again when the morphine dragged her back under. Mycroft stayed with her as Anthea came in with a plate of food. "How is she?" Anthea asked as she sat down and set the plate on Mycroft's lap when he wasn't looking. "Hasn't been this scared since Sherlock put on a rubber clown mask and chased her when she was seven." Mycroft sighed as he rubbed Cheshire's hand with his thumb. Anthea smirk and sipped her coffee as she pulled out some papers. "Tell me if there is a baroness named Jermima Pettigrew." Mycroft said as Anthea left the room when Cheshire was waking up again. "My, when can we go home? I feel like she's coming here." Cheshire groaned. Mycroft soothed the short curling hair back. "I'm trying my best to get us out." Mycroft sighed as she blinked tiredly. He picked up a cup of water and got her to drink. Cheshire just looked above her and widened her eyes to the size of plates. Mycroft heard the heart monitor beep faster and looked up.

" _Sherlock says hi"_

Mycroft covered her eyes and calmed Cheshire down as the doctor and a couple nurses came in. "Move her into another room." The doctor ordered as he began to wheel Cheshire out. " _No more._ " Mycroft said darkly in his mind. " _No more pain._ "

Sherlock woke up in his flat tied to his chair with a grinning girl who looked a little like Cheshire. "Oh, you're finally awake!" Jermima giggled as she kicked the chair Mrs. Hudson was tied to. "This old bat isn't very much fun. I'm just gonna leave her here for her to tell her tale of woe while I take you to my pit." Jermima snapped her fingers and men picked Sherlock out of his chair and drugged him. "Put him down you bitch from Hell!" Mrs. Hudson shouted. Jermima smacked her hard. "Not on your life, whore."

He didn't know how much time had passed by when he woke up in a cold, dark room. His head hurt, but that wasn't his main issue. "Morning!" Jermima cheerily smiled in a window through the door. Sherlock glared at her and realized she had taken his coat and shoes. "Now I only need Mycroft and Cheshire will play with me. Check mate, Lisa. Your hell has just opened its door."


	8. Chapter 8: Drugs, The Who, and Mum

**This sort of came up on it's own. I was thinking what created Sherlock to be a sociopath. Well, this chapter took a turn in a direction that I didn't realize it would go. Any ideas, don't be shy to tell me. Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Sherlock felt groggy and the lights around him were blinding him. "How's my product? I gave you some cocaine to test for me." Jermima stalks toward him and pulls out a syringe, "See, I run a large drug addicted gang. We kill and cause terror in highs of mass pleasure. Now, how is it?" Sherlock weakly lifts his head and felt his old yearning for the next high. Jermima grins and takes his arm in her hand. "I tried to test on Cheshire. I always wondered how she would react to addictive influences. That bitch would just kick and scream no matter how hard I tried." Jermima injected the heroine into Sherlock's bloodstream and he hazily looked at her. "She's stubborn." Sherlock slurred and tried to stay conscious. Jermima cackled a little and sighed as she looked at the empty syringe. "So am I." Sherlock let his head fall back and heard Jermima walk away. He fought hard against the drugs. He was desperate to escape. He knew what everyone would think if they saw him give into a teenage serial killing drug lord. Sherlock gave into the Devil. Sherlock knew it was days or weeks before someone pulled him out.

Jim wasn't happy. He wants to torture and make Sherlock suffer and will not tolerate some kid taking his thrown in the crime ring of England. "We found out where they're keeping him." Seb came in with a file from his task report. Jim turned off the t.v and focused on the issue at hand. "Really? I wanted to see how drugs would affect him." Jim pouted and looked out the window, "Pull him out. I'm calling Mycroft to tell him to wait in Soho for Sherlock." Jim turned back and Seb was gone. He smiled as he pulled out his burner phone and called the older Holmes. "Hello, hello. I found Sherlock, so wait in Soho if you want him back. Seb will be there with him." Jim said simply and hung up in a quick manner. He turned his radio off and looked at the station.

Mycroft and Anthea were going to pick up Sherlock. John was with Cheshire in Baker Street making a profile for Jermima and figure out where she is hiding. "There." Anthea stops at the command and Mycroft gets out to see Seb standing next to Sherlock. Mycroft knows the sign of drug usage by heart and he silently takes Sherlock to his feet. "He was forced the first time. He was still high when she put more into him." Seb said before Mycroft helped Sherlock in the car. Sherlock got himself in and Mycroft got beside him. Anthea pulled away and went on route back to London. "Why Soho?" Anthea asked Mycroft. Sherlock was out cold, obviously unable to answer. "He was listening to The Who." Mycroft sighed and looked at the track marks on Sherlock's arms. He was worried about diseases caused by unsanitary needles and overdose.

Cheshire tried to use her pencil to get the itch under her cast. "Stop that!" John took it and the other pointed objects away from her. "My skin is drying out and I'm itchy." Cheshire pulled out her pocket knife and he carefully, yet quickly, took that away too. "Where would Jermima be?" John tried to guide her mind off of her annoyingly bright orange cast and dry skin to something more productive and necessary. "Most likely an area where junkies are. I'd say near Thames and around slums. Universities as well since young adults and teenagers tend to experiment with substances." Cheshire answered as she tried to wiggle a finger to her itchy skin. John pulled her arm away to stop her. "Agreed. Now, narrow it down to specific areas." John said as he put a map of London in front of her. Cheshire looked at it and then looked back to where she was held. Dark, stinks of the river, crawling with junkies and captives. "We already busted a 'factory' in Brighton, close to the Channel. I would pin point it down to here and near Thames. Slum areas in Thames and in high class school districts." Cheshire sighed and laid back on the floor. John left the room to find a Q-tip to put help put some moisturizer on the itch that was annoying the teenage sociopath. He comes from the bathroom with a box and the cream needed. "Do you need help?" John asked as he sat next to her. "I hate this stupid thing. Why couldn't they make it grey or black or dark blue?" Cheshire groaned and lifted the cast clad arm up. John put some of the cold cream on the cotton tip and slipped it between arm and cast. Cheshire sighed contently as the annoyances were relieved. "Better?" John asked when he was done. "Thank you." Cheshire sighed again and then yawned. Her yawn caused John to yawn back.

"Would one of you help?" Mycroft asked with little patience. "Oh, please tell me he didn't run off on his own to get a high." Cheshire groaned and walked to her room. "No, I was forced. Threw up outside." Sherlock coughed as John got under his other arm that Mycroft wasn't supporting. They helped him to the couch and covered him up. "Have you found any hiding spots?" Mycroft asked looking at the map. "We believe areas where there is heavy drug trafficking. Universities, slums, and areas of the such." John pointed to areas where Cheshire had earlier.

Cheshire was fussing with her cast again in the privacy of her room. " _Kitten, you ready to go with Plan Supernatural?"_ Cheshire looked at the text on her phone and then shrugged her backpack on. Opening her window, Cheshire escaped her home in broad daylight. Andy was on a motorcycle and when he saw Cheshire come down her window, he made the engine roar and waited for her to come. She climbed on and he sped out of there. "She snuck out again." Mycroft sighed as he looked at the profile of Jermima. "She's doing her own thing." Sherlock mumbled as he fought the crash he was getting into. "As usual." John added as he set some tea down. "Why is Cheshire on a young man's motorcycle? Please tell me that's not her boyfriend." Said someone they didn't expect to be there. "Mum?!" Both Holmes shot up to their feet and looked at their mother. "What's with the cast as well? Did you wrestle her again?" Mrs. Holmes looked at her boys and was looking for answers. "Cheshire has friends. She got into another fight with someone else. Why are you here?" Mycroft only told some truth to his lie. "I'm here to talk with Cheshire. I got a call hearing she got expelled from school." Mrs. Holmes said to her boys and seemed cross. "Looks like she will be coming home with your father and I when she gets back."


	9. Chapter 9: Not today or any other day

"Mum, you can't be serious." Sherlock groaned as he rubbed his temples. He had stood up too quickly when his mother arrived unexpectedly. "Oh?" Mrs. Holmes walked in and took him by the ear. Sherlock winced as his head was suddenly jerked down. "Why is that, William?" Mrs. Holmes reached and grabbed Mycroft's ear and pulled him down. Mycroft covers Sherlock's mouth and glared at him for his silence. "No reason, Mummy. Cheshire just prefers the city and she has friends here." Mycroft answered, but Mrs. Holmes knew he was lying. "John, you may want to leave." Mrs. Holmes looked at John and the doctor looked at Sherlock for an answer. Sherlock's eyes spoke wise warning and John felt safe to assume he did have to leave.

"Where are you off to?" Greg caught him on the stairs. "Mummy Holmes came to visit." John sighed. Greg turned around and followed John out. "She's a mean woman and scarier than Sherlock can be when he's bored." Greg and John walk out and they go down to a pub to talk. "They looked reluctant to let Cheshire go home with their mother and father." John sighed after sipping his beer at the bar. Greg sipped his scotch and ran his thumb and index finger around his mouth. "Well, they were the ones who raised her. Mycroft for the most part since he had resources and Sherlock was at school. They don't really talk about why they did what they did. Cheshire seems oblivious about the situations." Greg tapped his glass for a refill. "I think she knows, but she doesn't address it." John said into his glass. Greg made his head go from side to side and he considers the information. "No, she doesn't know when she should." Sherlock walked in rubbing his ear and sitting beside John. Mycroft came in taking a seat next to Greg. "What happened anyway? I thought you and your parents were in a stable relationship." John asked swinging his beer back. Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other for permission to explain the situation. "Well, they were around for me and barely there for Sherlock when we were growing up. Only recently have they wanted a relationship with us." Mycroft was given his water and he squeezed the lemon in. "What about Chess?" Greg asked him as he turned around. "They gave full custody to me. When I was a target of assassins, they didn't even care where she went for schooling." Mycroft answered. Sherlock threw back his drink and sighed. "Let's go." Sherlock and John got up and walked out with him.

"Mum?!" Cheshire and Andy came back to the flat realizing they needed her phone from where Sherlock hid it. Mrs. Holmes was sitting on the couch cleaning up out of habit. "Lisa, you are coming home. Back up a bag. Sherlock and Mycroft will send the rest of your things." Mrs. Holmes said as she stood. Andy gave Cheshire a look. "Since when were you going home?" He asked a little nervously. "Not today. We'll just get me a new phone." Cheshire ran down with Andy at her heels. "Lisa Holmes!" Mrs. Holmes couldn't run after them with age being a factor. "Your first name is Lisa?" Andy asked as they got on the bike. "You see why I go by Cheshire." She put on her helmet and they got out of there. Andy was an erratic driver, weaving between traffic and speeding like crazy. Cheshire clung to his stomach and sides with nails and strong, small hands. She was terrified, but she did like the thrill of his crazy driving. They got down to the gutters deep in the shadows of London. "Killjoys make some noise!" Andy shouted in his building. Everyone there shouted and howled. "My Chemical Romance?" Cheshire inquired. Andy grinned and they walked into a shared office. "Well, we have groups looking around here. I armed them with nothing, but the best." Andy was talking about guns and everything in between. "Of course you did." Cheshire sat on his desk and looked at the map there. Andy dug into a drawer and pulled out a phone. "Here. Just keep it, I have like fifteen more where that came from."

"Sherlock, where are we going?" John asked as he looked around where they were walking in. Sherlock looked grimmer than usual. He was having flashbacks of his own youth. Running and stealing and getting high. "Sherlock?" John saw some anxiety being played in those storm ice eyes. "Old stomping grounds." Sherlock answered plainly as they looked around. John got the hint and stayed quiet. "John, do you have your gun?" Sherlock asked after a few minutes. John patted his side where he hid it. "You'll need it." Sherlock started walking faster. John had to take twice as many steps to catch up to him. "What is it?" the doctor asked when they got into an alley. "We're in her territory." Sherlock opened an old door and they walked in. "What a surprise, Sherlock. Itching aren't we?" A man at a desk pulled out a small metal box. "I'm not here for a fix. I'm here for information on London Devil." Sherlock corrected. John looked around and saw people of all ages high as the sky. "Ugh, the bitch is a wonder of a saleswoman. Has all of London in her hands because of fear and addictions." The dealer leaned back in his chair and looked at John. "Who's he?" he asked. Sherlock looked at John and then back at the dealer. "Where is Jermima?" Sherlock asked instead. "Jermima was a sweet girl. Well, she was always a screw loose and a wreck. She's hiding in the higher ups. I'd talk with Leo. I hear he's got information." The dealer pushed the box forward. "I insist you just take this for the road. Remember who's the best in this market." Sherlock and John left without it.

"Where is your sister?" Mrs. Holmes asked when Mycroft came in with Greg and Anthea. "I don't know Mum. She left without her phone." Mycroft answered as Sherlock and John walked in after them. "She came in looking for it and left without it. Where ever she is, she is coming home today." Mrs. Holmes stormed out and took her bags. "I'll be waiting at home. If she isn't home by midnight, you two are in trouble." Mrs. Holmes threatened. Sherlock and Mycroft sighed in sync. "Remember when she ran off to go to Scotland looking for Nessie and we had to go after her?" Mycroft asked tiredly. Sherlock nodded and went to his chair. "This is a lot worse than carrying her out of Edenborough, Scotland." Sherlock picked up his violin and begun to play, trying to think what to do next. "Stuck between guns, aren't we?" He made a sour note when he and all the other men in the flat saw Jim and Seb at the door. "I'm here to help. This brat has my crown and I want it back." Jim was in his usual dark Westwood and Seb had a gun on his hip. "What do you mean by crown?" Greg asked a little nervous in this situation. "I'm the king of the crime ring. Jermima threw me off my throne and I want it back."


	10. Chapter 10: Do the Riechenbach Fall

"Why does she want her home?" John asked Sherlock as they reviewed the map. Sherlock remained silent as he thought in the confines of his Mind Palace. Mycroft and Greg were working in Scotland Yard to find Jermima. John let his question go and thought about the area around White Chapel. "What about White Chapel? Some of the victims were ripped apart like the reports said on Jack the Ripper." He suggests when Sherlock comes back. The sleuth picks up the first victim report and sees a toxicology report that states " _Victim was drugged with high levels of heroin and seemed to have inhaled cocaine"_ in Molly's handwriting. He thought back when he heard someone screaming out in pain during his kidnapping. Then it all went quiet afterwards, just as fast as it started. He had heard a body being dragged and from his drugged induced haze he saw a bloody body being taken away. "Come on." Sherlock got up and they left.

Cheshire and Andy look around White Chapel for anything that would lead them to Jermima. "Oh God." Andy covered his mouth and ran behind the smaller brunette. "She was here. She left a note." Cheshire picked up the letter and opens it up. "What's it say? Actually, let's leave the scene and not get caught. I don't need a convicted serial killer on my record." Andy grabs her cast and pulls her away. Cheshire sticks the letter in her jacket pocket and puts her helmet on her head before Andy drives off. He parks by a café and Cheshire pulls out the letter once they get their tea.

" _Dearest Cheshire. Andy._

 _You're back in the game? How exciting! Who will win and who will die? Someone has to go to Hell and I'm not going anytime soon. I just got to the top of the game in the black market. I'm the Queen now. You should see my crown. I know I'm going to be in my empire. Oh wait. I already am. This is the world I chose and this is the life I've made. Too bad you don't see what I see. Let's talk._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jermima"_

Cheshire and Andy already know what she was saying. "Where would Crown the Empire play?" Andy asks and Cheshire thinks. "I don't know. I may have forgotten it." Cheshire sighs and lays her chin on the table. "Lisa and Andy?" A young man walks up in dark clothing and a dark fedora. "Who's asking?" Andy takes out a small knife. "Jermima sent this." The young man leaves a note and walks out.

" _Maybe you should try asking Scotland Yard. Poor officers look so scared. I guess it's because I'm covered in blood and laughing like a lunatic. Wait. I am a lunatic!"_

"Let's go." Andy leaves some money and they run out. He drives them urgently to the Yard and see it's in flames. "Dear Lord." Cheshire heard someone say. "Let's go." Cheshire runs in and Andy gets in behind her. The flames roar and they hear coughing within. The teens didn't bother the time to take off their helmets. "Come on!" Cheshire shouts as she pulls on Donovan. "Cheshire?" Anderson wheezes. Andy pulls on him and they get a few others to follow them. "Lisa Marie, what are you doing here?!" Mycroft shouts at them. "Saving your butt, Myc." Cheshire says and pushes on him. They get everyone out and Andy stumbles over a body. "Oh God, another one?!" He gags and Cheshire pulls on him to get moving. They all run out and paramedics start working on the injured. "The witch killed a few of them." Greg stuttered and shivered violently in shock. "We're on the case, Detective Inspector." Andy says before he starts his bike. "Oh no, you're not!" Mycroft is pulled back by the paramedics when he tried to grab them. "Let's restart at base." Andy sighs. Cheshire nods into his back and he turns around.

Sherlock and John went around White Chapel. "Sherlock." John calls and he points to a body. "She's not too far from here." Sherlock says seeing the body and looks for a blood trail. "I'll call Greg." John pulls out his phone and gets no answer. He calls Mycroft and is bombarded by shouting. "Fire? What?! Sherlock!" John ran to catch Sherlock and couldn't find him. "Bloody Hell, Sherlock!" John shouts. "Johnny, relax. Sherlock's fine." Jim came up behind him and drugged John like he did Sherlock. The duo woke up in a dark room tied back to back on wooden chairs. "What is with everyone getting kidnapped?" Seb asks as he walks in with Jim. "I don't know. Enlighten us, Sherlock?" Jim asks and pats John's cheek with the back of his hand. "Look, Jermima wants you and Mycroft in her bloody web. Think of this as a gesture of kindness." Jim tosses them the key and walks away. "I'm leaving Sebby with you." Jim shuts the door and leaves them alone. "I'm blaming Cheshire." John sighs as Sherlock starts situating the key to his hands. Seb was not wanting to help and he was playing on his phone. "Fine by me." Sherlock got the cuffs open and they stand up.

"Leo, we got a hit in Cambridge. There's a store in the area. Want us to burn it?" A boy walks in and they stop the staring contest. "Smoke it." Andy orders and they go back to their distraction. "Where the bitch?" Cheshire sighs and turns to look out the dirty window. "We'll find her, Kitten. Now, where would a devil not go?" Andy asks to make some lightened mood. "We're going to Church." Cheshire hops off the desk and the two go out. "Leo! Snake Spawn are here!" Someone shouts from above. "Snake Spawn?" Cheshire inquires. "A rival gang." Andy sighs and puts a bandana over his face. Cheshire pulls her hood up as someone hands her a large knife. "Leo, we need to talk. Some of my gang members went missing." A young man around their age walked in and glared at them. "Seth, I don't have them. You know how has them." Andy replies and pushes Cheshire behind him. "Who's the pretty girl behind you?" Seth tilts his head and tries to look at Cheshire's. "This is Black Cat. She's my associate." Andy smoothly says and Cheshire shoots him with a glare aim at the back of his head. "Jermima is going to have a full on war if she keeps taking and luring my members." Seth growls as he turns his focus back to the main reason he wanted to speak with Leo of the Killjoys. "We know where she might be. Want to come?" Cheshire asks in a chilled tone.

They got on bikes and drove out of the area. Cheshire led, learning quick on what to do on a motorcycle. She just didn't know how to stop and Andy was sitting behind to help with the brakes. "Where are we going!?" Seth asked over the roar of a massive gang army on motorcycles. "To the last place anyone would think to look!" Cheshire answered and roared into traffic. Teens howled and cheered like mad as they followed. Police cars followed with sirens ablaze. "Keep going!" Seth shouted and skidded along the road into the turn Cheshire made. "Why are we going to the first crime scene!?" Andy shouted. Cheshire suddenly got him to stop the bike and skidded into a parking space. "Because this is where she was 'anointed' into her so called throne in your black market." Cheshire pulled out a gun from the waist band of her jeans. "Where the fuck did you get that?!" Seth shouted as he came to a halt by them. "I pinched it off of Greg." Cheshire said as she cocked the hammer back and pulled the magazine from the bottom of the handle. "Full cartridge. Let's go." Cheshire went in and the boys looked at each other. "Jermima threatened her brothers. She's pretty protective of family." Andy shrugged and they followed her in. "Hold right there!" Cheshire fired skillfully at the attacking man running after her with a knife. "Why are there mobs of people and crazy people chasing us?!" Andy threw his knife and the man fell when it landed into his thigh. "Hello, boys." Jermima had them at gun point. Another man came out and grabbed Cheshire by her neck, wrapping her neck with his thick arm and holding her tight to his meaty body. "Well shit." Andy sighed as his gang was surrounded by more and more people. "Jermima, let my gang go." Seth growled low and dangerous. "No, see, my drugs have good effects on people. Beneficial effects for me. Bring them to Hell."

Sherlock and John found a stubborn Scotland Yard in a recovery room of Saint Bart's. "What happened?" Seb asked a nurse. "Scotland Yard was attacked by London Devil. She killed a few officers in front of them." He answered. John found Mycroft and Sherlock arguing. "She pulled us out and I think she took Greg's gun. You need to find her or so help me I will send you to Australia!" Mycroft shouted and Sherlock was pushed out by a doctor. "Use morphine." Sherlock sighed as he went to see the detective inspector. "Why Australia?" John asked the sleuth. "Full of deadly creatures that Mycroft knows that can harm me. He wouldn't even dare to if Mum was involved on our arguments and his threats." Sherlock said looking at Greg's belongings while the police radio spoke. "Come on." Sherlock took the radio and dragged John out. They basically sprinted half way across London to see a huge police standoff with three gangs. "I need all available officers. The Killjoys, Snake Spawn, and London Devil's gangs here." An officer called on his radio. They could see a whole mass of motorcycles and hear some riders roar on their bikes, daring to run. "Snakes and Killjoys! Leave, or I'll kill your leaders!" Someone called on a megaphone in the building the first crime scene was found. "Cheshire." John pointed up and the three were standing on the ledge of the building with guns to their heads.

"Oh, there's Andy." Jim walked up behind them and he looked up the building. "What is my uncle doing here?" Andy turned his head to the three out of place people at the sidewalk. "Probably to save us." Seth said sarcastically. Cheshire saw a huge armored truck being driven down the road they drove down on. "Seth, you are right. His uncle's associate is going to bulldoze this place and we'll land safely on the metal." Cheshire deadpanned as she was whacked on the back of the head with a gun. They sigh and watch as the gangs get out of the way of the armored truck. "See you guys in Hell." Andy sighed watching as the truck came around. "Yeah, I'm bringing someone else with us." Seth turned and pulled around to kick his gunman. He grabbed Jermima and they all jumped. People screamed and John heard Sherlock's breath hitch. The truck pulled under them and then some inflatable cushion was released. They bounced as Seth started strangling Jermima. "Seth, stop it!" Andy pulled them apart and Cheshire looked around. "Alright, I'll admit I didn't expect this." Cheshire stood up and then kicked Jermima. "I had this ordered from the States just in case this was needed. Thanks Seb!" Andy smiled and stood up beside her. "No wonder they call you Black Cat! You're lucky even in danger!" Seth laughed once he realized what happened to them. "Seriously?" Cheshire whispered to Andy. "Just be glad I didn't introduce you as Kitten. You wouldn't hear the end of it." Andy smirked as Seb pulled out and drove off with them on top.

Sherlock looked at Jim and he looked equally surprised. "Did you know about the American truck?" John asked the psychopath. "Nope." Jim answered plainly. Sherlock let out a breath he didn't know he had held back and rubbed his hand down his face. "I've seen those back when I was in service. I guess he modified it with a safety cushion." John watched as the truck was driven off. Sherlock knew where they were going and turned around to the direction of the flat. John followed and Jim walked off back home the long way around. He was deciding how to properly ground Andy for doing something this stupid.


	11. Chapter 11:The Girl who caught the Devil

Sherlock waited in Baker Street for the teens. They ran in laughing with Jermima in custody. "Are you drunk?" Sherlock asked them when they fell on the floor. "Maybe. What're you gonna do, brother mine?" Cheshire giggled. Sherlock sighed and saw that Andy had fallen asleep. "Who is your newest friend?" Sherlock pointed to Seth. "The designated driver that got them home. Well, I need to drag Leo a block over and Jim will take him. I'm just an acquaintance for now." Seth patted Andy's back and pulled him up. "She's going to have one Hell of a hangover in the morning mate." Seth chuckled as he started dragging the slightly unconscious teen under his arm. Cheshire giggled into full blown laughter. "So, why does Mum want me home?" She chuckled. Sherlock pulled her on the couch and sat back in his chair. "Do you want to go home?" He asked her in turn. "Hell no! They weren't there at all when I was growing up and I have a life in the city! I have friends and I have fun! I have you and Myc!" Cheshire shouted and started chuckling again. Sherlock pulled a blanket over her. "Seriously, why does she want to bring me home?" Cheshire yawned. Sherlock gave her a pillow and saw Mycroft at the door. "I'm not sure." Sherlock gave his rare answer. Cheshire yawned again and fell asleep. Mycroft walked out of the flat with Sherlock and they sat on the stoop. "I think Mum wants to have one normal child in a safe life. Though that's only a guess." Mycroft and Sherlock had a hard time understanding their mother's actions. They knew what she and their father would do during the night out of house. One would see a mistress and the other, well, that's why Sherlock got into illegal substances. "Don't you have legal custody of Cheshire?" Sherlock asked his older brother. Mycroft snuffed his cigarette and sighed the smoke out. "Yes, but she's a legal adult in a few months. Mum would still drag her home."

They walked up the stairs and heard Cheshire mumble in her slumber. Sherlock saw the cast on her arm and grabbed a pen. "She had it orange and now it's black." Mycroft said as Sherlock scribbled his name on it with a golden Sharpie. Mycroft rolled his eyes and did the same. "Who's Seth?" He asked seeing the name, a symbol, and a number with "Call me" written under it. "A friend that I will investigate thoroughly if she decides to have a boyfriend." Sherlock saw the Killjoy symbol and Andy's name on it. Cheshire turned over and pulled the blanket over her shoulders, tucking the cast under the pillow. Mycroft left and Sherlock was going to his room. He didn't like his transport to feel so heavy and knew he needed rest. He decided to sleep and not have John yell at him again for abusing himself.

In the morning, Cheshire was puking in the toilet as Sherlock just nibbled on some biscuits Mrs. Hudson made for them. "Sherlock, I need some painkillers." Cheshire groaned when she was done. Sherlock already had a cup of warm tea for her and some Tylenol on a dish. She saw he had prepared for her and she took it. "You look refreshed." Cheshire coughed. Sherlock did feel a lot better without all the feelings everything was weighing on him. "You look very refreshed as well." Sherlock replied and she curls on the couch. "It was a fun night. We caught the London Devil!" Cheshire shouted and then regretted the action when her head started ringing. "Just don't make this drinking a habit." Sherlock saw Mrs. Holmes at the door and froze a little. "Lisa, come on. You're coming home." Mrs. Holmes snapped and Cheshire fell off the couch at the surprise. "It's Cheshire and I am not leaving London." Cheshire snapped back. They fought back and forth until John came over like he usually does. "I am not leaving you old hag!" Cheshire shouted even if her headache made it a point she was dizzy. "You are coming with me and that's final!" Mrs. Holmes grabbed her by the ear and Cheshire pulled away. She swayed a little and hid behind John. "Why do you want her home anyway?" John asked the elderly lady. "I want to reconnect with my only daughter and show her off to the neighborhood." Mrs. Holmes said with a small smirk. Cheshire hissed and stayed behind John. "You can't just force her. She's got a choice and you are pretty late. She's seventeen in a few months, right?" John looked to Sherlock and he nods.

"My home is here, Mum. Now leave." Cheshire growled. Mrs. Holmes sighed and looked at Sherlock. "You know how stubborn she is." Sherlock deadpanned knowing his mother would probably make him push Cheshire into going home. She sighs again and looks at her daughter. Cheshire glares at her in silent refusal and steps out from behind John. "I'm fine with them, Mum. They keep me safe." Cheshire could tell her mother was nervous about this whole looking for killers and such. "Sherlock, email me once a week on her." Mrs. Holmes ordered and left. Cheshire groaned and ran to the bathroom to puke some more. "She stinks of booze." John coughed and rubbed his nose. Sherlock went back to his computer. "She had a celebratory night out with some friends. I think she had a good time." Sherlock typed some more on the laptop. Cheshire came out and laid back on the couch in a ball. "My head hurts and the world is spinning." She groaned unhappily. Andy and Seth came in without a knock and saw her curled up. "Hung over a little are we?" Andy grinned. "Shut it." Cheshire snapped and pulled the blanket off the floor and over her head. "Look, we still need to find the missing people." Seth pulled her up and they marched out. "Cheshire, take your phone." Sherlock called after them and Andy ran in and picked it off the charger. "Last time I'm taking her phone away for something stupid." Sherlock grumbled under his breath. John smirked as he read the paper. "What the Hell?" He saw something he never would have expected. "You noticed?" Sherlock raised a brow and looked over the stack of books. "Why is Cheshire standing there with Jermima in handcuffs on the front page?" John pointed to the picture and Sherlock smirked. "Because she's the girl who caught the Devil."

 **Alright, I have an idea for WW2 kidLock with them during the London Blitz. OC not involved in it, I want it somewhat authentic to the time frame and to the show. Ideas always welcomed, Reader. As usual, I do not own Sherlock nor any characters. OC is mine and original in a sense. R &R and I hope you enjoyed. Till you see Cheshire again. I don't know when, but she'll be back sometime later**


End file.
